


morning cuddle

by bebishii



Category: Haikyuu!!, haikyuu, ハイパープロジェクション演劇「ハイキュー!!」| Hyper Projection Play "Haikyuu!!" RPF
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, hinata being a soft boyfriend, hurt x comfort, timeskip hinata, timeskip kenma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:29:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25071673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bebishii/pseuds/bebishii
Summary: “‘m streaming”it was muffled through the door, but of course, shōyō understood.“can i come in anyways?”“mhm...”
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kozume Kenma, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, kenhina
Comments: 8
Kudos: 277





	morning cuddle

**Author's Note:**

> hiii this is rly rly short, but that’s because i really wanted to project onto kenma for a hot sec👉🏻👈🏻 hope you like it.  
> also if you didn’t read the tags: this is after the manga timeskip:)

slowly, hinata’s hands were searching for kenma in his bed. his eyes were only half open and not adjusted to the light and he was still half asleep anyways when he realized kenma wasn’t in their bed.  
a disappointed groan left his throat and then a sigh. he loved cuddling in the morning, although he wasn’t sure if it was morning at all, maybe noon, although that was highly unlikely.

after another very deep and dramatic sigh, a look at his phone told him it was exactly 10:45, that wasn’t too late and usually kenma woke up after him... odd.

nevertheless, he decided to get up, not that anything was keeping him in bed anyways.  
his legs walked over to the closet, but in the last step, he decided to turn to the chair and took kenma’s hoodie from it, it barely reached over his shorts, but it was still definitely a size too big.

while walking into the kitchen, he noted that kenma wasn’t here either.  
that left open the possibility of him being in the bathroom or his streaming room, living room felt too unlikely and kenma didn’t like being on the balcony alone.

after brewing himself a caramel latte and pouring it into the cup kenma had gifted him on their 3 year anniversary last month he decided kenma was probably streaming.  
and that also meant he probably hadn’t eaten yet.

with delight, shōyō cut cucumber pieces into little hearts while the toast was roasting and after burning his first attempt, the second one came out perfectly.  
for a second, the possibility of kenma being somewhere else shot through his brain, but he pushed that away, because he knew his boyfriend too well.

softly, he knocked at the soft caramel colored door.

“‘m streaming”

it was muffled through the door, but of course, shōyō understood.

“can i come in anyways?”  
“mhm...”

the door was opened and he knew he wasn’t in frame, but he still had to smile.  
the lack of plates assured the fact that kenma hadn’t eaten breakfast, as the dishwasher had been empty as well and so hinata placed it down on a free spot, before kissing his boyfriends head, now, obviously in frame.

“morning, baby”  
“morning, shō”

he smiled

“good luck on whatever you’re playing”  
“yeah.. thank you.”

after half a second of thinking, kenma put his hand in front of the webcam and softly kissed the other.  
it was kind of too short for shōyō’s liking, but it was better than nothing at all and so he kissed back for the moment in which it lasted and then kissed his cheek, before kenma put the hand away again.

they were open about dating, but kisses being filmed still made still made them uncomfortable.

there had been one incident where kenma kissed him after a big game, on court and that had gone viral enough for them to decide to never kiss on camera again.

there had, of course, been kisses and even on court, but if that did happen, they always had a jacket or something else hiding the actual kiss. it was much more comfortable that way.

right now, shōyō was on a small break, he was supposed to rest for the weekend, before returning to his hard training again on monday.  
of course, he didn’t fully rest and right now he was using the free time to do some pretty lazy exercises like holding up the ball while laying down and standing up again.

it was pretty easy, a little too easy. he’d done this ever since middle school and so he took the risk of being on the balcony.  
which he’d regret.

“FUCK!”

somehow, his boyfriend screaming threw him off so much that he flinched and the volleyball landed right on his head, making a ‘bonk’ sound and before hinata could react, the ball jumped of the balcony.

“oh shit”

he muttered and quickly realized that kageyama, who was right under them, just happened to be on the balcony”

“kageyama!”

he had headphones in. jesus christ.

“ka-ge-ya-ma!!!”

he was sure that the other neighbors could hear him by now, but he didn’t really mind.  
after a sigh of annoyance, tobio put his headphones around his shoulders and then looked up. 

“what, boke?”  
“geez, you haven’t called me that since like- i don’t know high school... my volleyball is on your balcony would you be a kind neighbor and throw it up to me?”  
“dumbass.”

besides the comment, tobio took the ball and precisely threw it up to shōyō, who catched without any effort.

“thanks”  
“dumbass”  
“you already said tha-“

kageyama flicked him off, before going inside again and hinata had to chuckle, some things never change.

while standing up normally again, he realized the ball had hit him a little too hard and that’s when he realized why it hit him at all.  
kenma.

it wasn’t that unnatural for kenma to get frustrated while playing something, but it was most certainly rare for him to actually show that.

shōyō went inside again and it felt even colder than on the outside. he cursed january for being so cold.  
he put the volleyball onto the ground, before walking over to the door he had previously knocked on again and pushed his ear next to it to listen to what seemed like a shutting down sound.

for confirmation, shōyō clicked on the streaming notification he had got earlier and yup, kenma had ended the stream.

but out of frustration?

without knocking, but still carefully, hinata opened the door and his eyebrows furrowed.

“hey.. you okay?”  
“yeah.”  
“come on...”

slowly, shōyō climbed onto his lap, face fronting kenma’s and he gave a reassuring smile.

“just... frustrating game.”  
“mhm”

shōyō could see through his lies, but he knew not to immediately mention it.  
instead, he pulled kenma into a hug and started playing with his hair as kenma put his arms around him.

“i love you, kenma... i love you so much.”

he felt kenma’s fingers tensing up in the fabric of his hoodie that shōyō was wearing.

“it’s alright... i’m here.”

kenma’s breathing got heavily uneven and that’s when shōyō was sure he was gonna cry.  
trying not to let the worry wash over, he remained calm as best as he could.  
traced soft hearts onto kenma’s back, left butterfly kisses on his neck and still played with his hair while whispering some reassuring things.

kenma didn’t usually cry if it wasn’t about a sad storyline in a game, but if he did it always broke shōyō’s heart into a million pieces.  
maybe, it was just because he loved him. but kenma’s sobs were always so broken and really reflected on his feelings.

after a while, when kenma had calmed down, shōyō pulled away with his face and pushed the remaining tears away with his fingers, before kissing each cheek and earning a weak smile from kenma.

“now... i suppose it wasn’t just frustration of the game you were playing so... wanna tell me what’s up?”  
“it’s... stupid.”  
“hey. no, it’s not. i care about you! whatever is bothering you you can tell me, okay? promise i won’t judge! i’d never do that.”  
“shōyō...”  
“you don’t have to! i’m just... worried”  
“there’s.. no reason to be”

kenma sighed and he knew shōyō was catching onto him avoiding the actual question, but he also didn’t want him to worry.

“it was just... i had a nightmare again. you know the... one about you... breaking up with me. i don’t know i- ...it felt really real this time and i didn’t wanna think about it so i started a stream, but then i got frustrated and i know it was probably nothing, but i heard you call his name and that just- set me off... i don’t know. i’m sorry i know it’s dumb and-“

shōyō wanted to laugh, but only because the idea of him dating anyone but kenma seemed to ridiculous to him.  
he knew about kenma’s jealousy, especially about tobio and he didn’t blame him and of course he didn’t laugh, because that could’ve come of the wrong way.

“kenma.. i love you. you’re- god, you’re adorable and i’m sorry that you felt that way, okay?”

he kissed his forehead.

“you could’ve woken me up, love... i’m really sorry. i only called kageyama’s name, because the volleyball landed on his balcony”  
“....that’s odd”  
“you- you screamed and that caught me off guard and then it hit me like -whoosh- on my head and then bounced off of the balcony.”

kenma bit his tongue.

“i’m sorry-“  
“no no no! it’s okay.”  
“i love you, shōyō..”  
“i know, kenma. i love you too”

kenma looked up into his eyes, then scanned his face, before tracing over his forehead and shōyō flinched when he touched the spot where the ball had hit.

“it’s gonna bruise, huh?”

softly, kenma nodded, before kissing the already forming bruise as gently as he could.

his hands wrapped around shōyō’s waist again and then hinata finally got the morning cuddles he had craved earlier.


End file.
